


Coming Home

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bullying, Confessions, Death, Implied abuse, M/M, Sea, Soulmates, Suicide, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: Tyler missed the warm body that used to lie next to him. The rare phone calls too few and far between to keep him going.He needed to go home. He needed Josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written whilst I was listening to 'Coming Home' by Gavin James.

Every time he saw the stupid snapback hung carelessly on his bedpost his heart hurt. His eyes would dart to the doorway, expecting it to open with his favourite smile, it didn’t though.

“When are you coming home?” Tyler whispered to the empty room, eyes filling with tears he refused to let fall.

Every time he woke up cold and alone he would reach out tanned fingers, expecting to find his warm body but it was never there.

 _I’m tired of missing you._ Boy, was he tired. His thoughts never left the tattooed boy he’d lost, never wandered far from cotton candy hair and beautiful sunsets and smiles that took his whole face.

Their phone calls were few and far between, lasting as long as they could stay awake. “Baby boy?” Josh would ask, his voice low and rough. He wouldn’t receive a reply, just hear soft breaths. He could never find it in himself to be upset, or hurt, or angry, instead he’d smile softly and eventually hang up.

Tyler wanted Josh back. He wanted them together. He wanted to be as brave as Josh was, instead he was hiding at home alone with a bed that’s far too big in a house that’s far too cold. Josh would ask him nearly every time they spoke, he’d bring it up as casually as possible, “there’s room for you here you know” or “it’s a little big for just one person.” And every single time it was a stab right to the heart.

He wished he could do what he did, run away and not look back. But just as he was ready to leave in Jay would wander in with big innocent eyes and ask for a game of basketball. And just like that Tyler would abandon all thoughts of leaving.

His cheek was stinging once more, another glass smashed and another wound carefully hidden away. He searched desperately for his phone, shaking fingers seeking the one name that could calm his speeding heart. “Hey baby boy, I’ve missed you,” Josh’s voice was light and airy, a happy giggle slipping through between words.

“J-josh,” Tyler stammered, sobs wracking his throat.

Instantly Josh’s heart broke, the laughter stopping and the smile slipping from his face. “Ty, Tyler what is it? You need to talk about it Princess?” But he didn’t get a response, only ragged breaths and muffled whimpers. “Well, today I, uh, I tried making pasta. You know that one that you make, and I was putting in the paprika and I slipped and the whole thing was ruined.”

A choked laugh, that was a little too much like a sob for Josh’s liking, “did you eat it?”

“I tried,” Josh continued, rushing in the hope Tyler would calm down. “It was horrible though, just made me think of you baby. And you know what, I thought back to that day at the beach when I took you down here. You remember? You refused to go into the sea because you thought sharks would eat you, but you know you looked so pretty that day. All tanned and smiley and beautiful. God, I miss you so much. I wish you were here, wish you were safe baby boy. You don’t serve any of that.”

“Joshie I miss you,” Tyler cried, wiping away tears, “I just want you back.”

“You have me sweetheart, you always have me.” Josh really just wanted to hug his boy right now, wipe the tears from his eyes and kissing him better.

“I wanna leave,” he whispered, voice strong. “It’s time, I, I need to leave.”

“Whatever you want Baby Boy, I can drive by and pick you up whenever you want.”

“No, no, that’ll only make my parents angrier. How about we meet at the beach?”

“And you’re sure this is what you want baby? I don’t want you to regret this later.” Josh was trying not to get too excited, trying not to let Tyler know he’d nearly fallen off the bed in his excitement. “If this is what you want, I’ll be there as soon as you need.”

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on into forever, “yes, I need you Joshie. I need to get away. I can’t take this anymore.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Josh was waiting.

The moon above him, the sea behind him and cold sand below him.

This was Tyler’s favourite place, this very spot. He loved the old bench, worn and battered, he loved the quiet little roads and the silence.

But Tyler wasn’t here and Josh was beginning to worry.

And just as he was giving up headlights blinded him, he knew in his heart that this was Tyler.

“Joshie,” Tyler cried, throwing himself at the boy he’d missed so much, “I thought I would never see you again.”

“I’m never leaving you sweetheart,” Josh laughed, peppering soft kisses on Tyler’s face and neck; any expanse of skin he could reach. “You ready?”

“I’m always ready to be with you again,” Tyler whispered. “This is too real. Is, will it hurt?”

Warm hands held his, “hardly at all. I’ll be with you every second.”

“Could we watch the stars? Just for a minute?” They sat together, like they had so many other nights. The sky dark and twinkling above them, much like Josh’s eyes. “Did it hurt? Did they hurt you?”

It was breaking an unspoken rule, but Josh let it slide and sighed into the night, “better me than you Princess, always and forever. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

A sigh left Tyler’s lips, “no, no you didn’t answer the question.”

“It hurt. Hurt like hell.” Tyler couldn’t speak, he saw the pain in Josh’s eyes raw and untamed. “I thought of you, of how I was protecting you, of how you’d be safe. I wanted you to be happy.”

“I tried for you,” Tyler whimpered, “I tried to be strong and move on. But I can’t go on without you, how could I want another? I needed you, I still need you.”

They shared a small kiss, sweet and innocent, “you have me baby boy.”

Their hands were entwined, Josh’s thumb rubbing patterns against Tyler’s hand. “I’m ready now, we can go,” Tyler whispered.

And so Josh led him away, led him into the cold and wet. He leant over and let their lips crash together likes the waves hit the sand, he refused to let them part as they continued walking deeper. They grasped onto each other, Tyler using him as a crutch, as his final source of oxygen.

They kissed until the world blurred at the edges, then they kissed some more, until his lungs filled and his eyes fell shut.

His body was found the next day. Alone.

But his soul had been reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey frens, finally got something new. What would people rather see, a teacher fic or a smutty af fic where they're still a band? Stay alive frens |-/


End file.
